


This Birdie Doesn't Go Tweet....

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Moon of the Third Night Thousand Year Child [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Not What It Looks Like, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Dante, Nero, Vergil, and Mikazuki are sitting in the office of Devil May Cry....Humor ensues...





	This Birdie Doesn't Go Tweet....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high on meds for being sick people....be prepared for nothing but stupidness....and a bit of humor to go along with it. I'll try to have it make sense but like I said I'm jacked on meds so what happens happens!

The atmosphere in the Devil May Cry office was as it usually was, slightly tense....considering the two brothers of Sparda were sitting in it. Not to mention the grandson was also sitting in the corner. But for once, the room was actually silent. Dante was happily reading one of his gun/soft-porn mags, a beer being swirled around in his other hand as he sat with his feet propped up on his desk. Nero had his nose buried in a graphic novel that he had recently picked up as he was tucked away in the window seat that had been installed upon Dante and Vergil's return.

Speaking of Vergil, he was currently with his nose buried in a new poetry book he had found in a library a few blocks down, Yamato leaned up beside him on the couch. Things were almost too quiet around Devil May Cry. Then the front door slid open and a woman of medium height slid through then shut it. In her hands she carried a few bags. They were definitely from a book store.

She gracefully glided over and sat the bags down in front of Dante's desk, then reached across it and plucked Dante's magazine out of his hands. 

"Tsk, Dante I really don't know how you can continue to read these things. It's utterly ridiculous." she chided him.

"Aw, Mika! Give that back, I wasn't done with it!" Dante whined, leaning across his desk trying to get the magazine back from her.

Mikazuki shook her head and dropped the magazine on the floor.

"Mikazuki that's one of my..." Dante continued.

"Dante if you're going to look at gun mags...look at something worth your while." Mikazuki sighed, shoving some new magazines she had swiftly pulled out of the bags at her feet against his chest. 

Dante fell back against his chair, watching wide eyed as Mikazuki leaned down and dug around in the bag again, this time coming out with some graphic novels. She quickly walked over to Nero and plucked his book out of his hands and replaced that one with the five new ones she had pulled out.

"I believe those are the ones you read. Right Nero?" she asked as she smiled at him and then turned away to walk back to the bag. 

Leaning back down once more, she pulled out two more books, then made her way over to Vergil. Slowly sitting down beside him, she gently took the book he had been reading from his hands, shut it, and placed it on the table in front of him. She then pulled him in for a quick, gentle kiss before handing him the two books she had. 

"And for you, my love, two new poetry books by William Blake." she said with a smile. 

Mikazuki then stood, turned and made for the stairs on the other side of the room. Dante quickly stood up. 

"Wait a second Mika. How do you know everything that we read?" the question rolled off his tongue before he even realized it. 

Mikazuki turned around with a satisfied smile on her face, tilted her head and laughed. 

She then shook her head before saying, "Sorry Dante, this Birdy doesn't tweet." 

And with those words she laughed again and continued up the stairs and onto her room, her laughter echoing down behind her, only serving to confuse Dante even more. A small huff of a breath from the couch drew Dante's attention.

"What are you laughing at Vergil?" Dante's tone seemed annoyed. 

"Well, little brother, should I tell you her secret?" Vergil's eyes never strayed from the pages of the new book he was reading as he answered. Dante huffed and sat down. 

"Well *ice prince*, since you seem to know so much about your woman, why don't you clue us in!" Dante made little circles in the air with his fingers as he replied in a childish voice. 

The air crackled around Vergil a summoned sword was brought forth and impaled into Dante's chest. 

"Fisrt off, do not call me ice prince again. Second, never refer to Mikazuki as *my woman* or you will find that summoned sword in your head. Now, as for the reason that she know's what we read, just like any good devil hunter....she *pays attention* to her surroundings." Vergil's voice had taken a hard edge several times, as well as his eyes flashing.

"Damn Nero, what did Dante do while I was upstairs for that few seconds." Mikazuki whispered in Nero's ear. 

Nero jumped lightly but managed not to drop his book. He had forgotten his adopted mom had the uncanny ability to teleport in and out of places without warning, and do it silent as a mouse. 

"Dante called him ice prince then called you his woman." Nero whispered back.

Mikazuki whistled lowly. That was one thing you didn't do in front of Vergil. Mikazuki may have been Vergil's mate, but she would never be his woman. 

"Alright boys..." she said, clapping her hands and making herself known, "...Corners now. We've gotten in the retribution shot love. I believe that's all that's needed, right?" 

Mikazuki looked at Vergil with a gentle gaze and he turned away from his brother. 

"Dante, the comment was not needed. You know better than to goad your brother when I'm around. I don't like it. Please don't make me have to kick your ass again?" 

Dante immediately sat down and looked at the ground. Yeah he remembered that ass kicking, and yeah that hurt, and yeah he didn't want that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....yeah I was supposed to be sleeping n I was jacked as shit on meds cause I'm sick.....soooooooo this is what comes of a mind high on meds for sickness...also comments would be appreciated...they feed my fanfic soul 🤗  
Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
